A LAS CINCO EN EL ASTORIA
by natalycullen
Summary: EL TIEMPO PASA APCIBLE, PERO PASA, CORRE COMO EL AGUA DE UN RIO, ES DIFICIL DETENERLO Y REGRESARLO PERO AUN ES MAS DIFICIL BORRAR NUESTRAS ACCIONES NUESTRAS PALABRAS, AQUELLAS QUE LASTIMAN QUE DAñAN...TENIA QUE RECUPERARLOS A MI HIJO, MI NUERA, MI NIETA
1. Chapter 1

**PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER**

**SIN MÁS RETRASOS**

**A LAS CINCO EN EL ASTORIA**

**PROLOGO**

El día era mágico y maravilloso, las parejas alrededor del mundo se felicitaban, se abrazaban, se besaban, el sol iluminaba radiante y las flores eran el plato del día. Todos estaban felices, sin embargo esa felicidad no se comparaba con la que sentía, la pequeña y menuda chica que se encontraba en la suite del Hotel Mónaco, su mirada estaba en su vestido, blanco como la nieve, que caía vaporoso desde sus caderas, era de talle ceñido con un escote estraples con un adorno en piedras debajo del busto. Aun no podía creer que este día hubiese llegado, su rostro delicadamente maquillado, mostraba alegría felicidad…

-Mami-grito una pequeña, desde la cama-te vles hermosa-dijo con su vocecita, la chica giro sobre sus pies para ver a la razón de su existencia, a la sangre de su cuerpo, al aire de sus pulmones, a su hija, la niña se veía maravillosa, con su vestidito blanco, con detalles dorados, se veía como un ángel, sus rizos estaban perfectamente peinados y adornados por una cinta del mismo tono.

-Tu te ves divina, princesa-dijo la chica agachándose a su altura y apretándola fuerte contra su pecho, si alguien le hubiese dicho hace cinco años que ella se encontraría así, en ese lugar, por ese motivo y con su hija en sus brazos hubiese creído que le mentían, que estaban locos.

-Ya están listas-dijo entrando una muy animada Jane-OH POR DIOS!-chillo-SE VEN DIVINAS, EDWARD SE VA A MORIR CUANDO LAS VEA!-DIJO

Las mejillas de ambas se colorearon, llenas de vergüenza, de asombro, Jane no podía evitar sonreír, ahora ellas eran parte de su familia, una hermana y una sobrinita, dos partes esenciales en su vida, sacudió su cabeza intentando comprender como tres personas pueden entrar y cambiar totalmente tu vida, eran tan distintos a ella, ella se moría por una boda por todo lo alto, con muchos invitados, en lo mas lujoso, pues era una princesa y así debía ser tratada…ella era tan distinta a Bella, no podía evitar sonreír al recordar todos los problemas que dio para la planificación de la boda, pues sus padres Sulpicia y Aro habían querido armar una boda por todo lo alto y ella con su forma de ser se había opuesto de manera ferviente, siendo apoyada por Edward…

-LISTAS?-pregunto con emoción, la chica hermosa frente a ella asintió

-Si…estoy lista-dijo-gracias por todo Jane-y el abrazo con fuerza mientras Janes respondía

-Es un placer-dijo

-y gracias por haber insistido en este hotel, es muy lindo

-Te lo dije-recordó la rubia-el Hotel Mónaco era perfecto para ti-y la abrazo de nuevo, la puerta sonó de nuevo mientras un chico corpulento y amedrentador esperaba con impaciencia, Jane la abrió y antes de que el hombre pudiera cruzar la puerta un grito se escucho

-PAYASO!-grito la hermosa niña de risos, sin poder correr pues su piernita en mal estado le impedía hacer ese movimiento

-Resise!-grito el chico dándole paso al tierno oso que guardaba en su interior, el niño pequeño que había sido obligado a crecer rápidamente, tomo a la niña en sus brazos y la estrecho con fuerza, levantándola de la cama se giro y allí frente a él vio a un ángel, maravillosamente vestido, sonrió de alegría por ella, por su hija, por su familia

-Te ves divina-pronuncio en un murmullo, logrando sonrojarla, beso su mejilla-¿estas lista?-pregunto y ella asintió le entrego la niña a Jane y tomo la mano de su hermana-Dios te bendiga hermanita y te regale una vida maravillosa, llena de amor y felicidad junto a ellos-y luego planto nuevamente un beso en la mejilla de la muchacha, la tomo fuertemente de la mano y salieron de la habitación, la condujo rumbo al ascensor y viajaron pacientemente hasta el salón que habían reservado para la ceremonia, el chico tomaba con fuerza la mano de la pequeña muchacha, se sentía feliz, orgulloso por ser él quien tenía el honor de entregar en el altar a esta hermosa mujer.

El chico de cabello cobrizo estaba nervioso, sus manos no habían dejado en paz su cabello, la chica rubia, la única familia que tenía en ese lugar lo miraba sonriendo a su lado, mientras Sulpicia, prácticamente su mama le acomodaba correctamente la corbata y Aro su mentor su padre le sonreí en comprensión, Rosalie paso suavemente su mano por el cabello

-Te ves bien, todo saldrá bien-dijo sonriéndole, llena de orgullo, de admiración-Te amo Edward-dijo sonriéndolo mientras él la estrechaba con fuerza en su pecho, con amor

-Y yo a ti Rose-en ese momento las primeras notas comenzaron a sonar EL "Bridal Chorus" de Wagner, mientras Jane caminaba por el pasillo trayendo en sus brazos a Renesmee quien arrojaba pétalos rojos, mientras reía, al llegar al altar solo sonrió ampliamente a su padre y a su "tita", Jane se paró a un lado y en ese momento "Canon in D", de Pachelbel sonó mientras la mujer más hermosa apareció en la entrada del salón, Edward no creía lo que veía, se veía hermosa, maravillosa.

Emmet caminaba lleno de orgullo y Rosalie camino un poco con el maravilloso hombre en su manos para la entrega de las manos, Emmet tomo la pequeña mano y la puso en la de su amigo, su hermano quien la recibió con una gran sonrisa, Emmet tomo a Rosalie y caminaron el pequeño espacio hacia el altar, mientras se ubicaban en su s sitios correspondientes, Edward tomo a su amiga, confidente, amante a sus mujer y la guio al altar para unir sus vidas para siempre, para emprender juntos la próxima aventura ser una familia.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del país, una chica pequeña entraba en el hospital, estaba asustada angustiada, temía mucho y no por ella, sino por su bebe, aquel pequeño ser que crecía en su interior, sentía la sangre correr por sus piernas, era muy pronto, esto no debería pasar, en algún punto del momento perdió la conciencia, los médicos trabajan afanosamente, era la hija de Charlie un hombre a que muchos admiraban, el chico rubio estaba afuera esperando, pasiblemente por conocer algo sobre su esposa y su hija

-Jasper-llamo Esme-hijo ¿Qué paso?-pregunto

-No lo sé mama, Alice de un momento a otro comenzó a quejarse de un dolor en el vientre, y comenzó a sangrar mama…no se que está pasando-y por primera vez en años lloro como un niño en los brazos de mama.

Eleazar miro desde fuera de la habitación, la pequeña mujer descansaba tranquilamente, los tranquilizantes habían hecho su efecto sin embargo esa tranquilidad no duraría mucho, cuando despertara, cuando los tranquilizantes dejaran de surtir efecto el mundo se le caería encima, si era verdad aquella pequeña mujer había sufrido mucho, la vida no había sido muy justa con ella, pero ella también había causado mucho daño, había sido insensible con el dolor de los demás, y ahora la vida la pondría en la misma circunstancia.

Edward bailaba feliz con su hija en brazos, dándole vueltas mientras Bella bailaba con Emmet a poca distancia, la vida le sonreía por primera vez en cinco años y él se sentía preparado para sonreírle a ella.

Jasper sentí que el mundo se le había acabado, que ya no había nada en el mundo que lo atara y sintió por primera vez un dolor muy, muy fuerte, un dolor que jamás había sentido y pensó que este dolor lo mataría a él y a ella. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Alice y suspiro, esperar eso era lo único que tenia, esperar….

**ESTE FUE EL PROLOGO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DESDE AQUÍ EMPIEZA NUESTRO VIAJE…SI ESTE PROLOGO LES GUSTO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS**

**UN BESO LAS AMO**

**NATALY**

"**PORQUE SOLO UN CABALLERO TE LLEVARA AL CIELO TEAM EDWARD"**


	2. NOTITA DE PERDON

**NIÑAS LAMENTO TANTO LA DEMORA EN SERIO SE QUE MEREZCO HUNDIRME EN EL INFIERNO PERO IMAGINESEN QUE ESTOY HASTA EL CUELLO DE TRABAJO, ESTOY TERMINANDO EL CAPI DE INVISIBLE Y PRONTO SEGUIRE CON LAS DEMAS POR FA TENGAMEN PACIENSA SE QUE TAL VEZ NO LES INTERESA PERO ES QUE ME ESTOY PREPARANDO PARA PRESENTARME A LA UNIVERSIDAD NACIONAL Y ASI ESTUDIAR DOS CARRERAS ASIQ UE YA SE IMAGINARAN COMO ESTOY**

**SIN EMBARGO NOS LAS VOY A ABANDONAR**

**EL VIERNES SUBIRE CAPI Y NO ME IMPORTARA LA HORA QUE ME DE LO JURO**


End file.
